


Just A Letter To Say I Love You

by AislinMarue



Series: Asa Feels Nostalgic [21]
Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bob is in the Web, F/M, very old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: She never told Bob in person, but at least Dot could express her feelings somehow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, more old stories. This one is obviously very brief and brings to my attention that I was terrible at coming up with titles when I was a teenager. This is from around 2000-01 and set during the time period Bob was in the Web thanks to Megabyte.

Dear Bob,

 

I know it’s too late to say the things that I want and need to say, but I think it will be easier for me to at least write my feelings down. I also know that you’ll probably never read this letter, but I have to write it. I have so much to tell you, but I figured I’d have all the time in the Net. So much for that idea.

 

You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. I owe you so much for everything you’ve done for me. You’ve helped me with countless things from doing chores in the diner to raising Enzo. I can only hope that I’ll be able to repay you for all your kindness.

 

You’ve also taught me. You taught me self-defense (which has really come in handy) and how to love. Yes, you read correctly. That’s the whole purpose of this letter: to say thanks and to tell you that I’m in love with you. I’m so sorry that I didn’t tell you when I had the chance and I hope that I can tell you in person one day. For now, though, I suppose this will have to do.

 

I love you always,

 

Dot Matrix.

  
P. S. Please come home soon. I’ll be waiting for you.


End file.
